The Baby Sister
by WishxOnxAxStar
Summary: Being a little sister is hard loving the man that your sister does is even harder. This is also on my mibba account.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Growing up with a sister that was dating the man that you love was hard. I know just what you guys are thinking 'who are you', 'who is your sister'... well I guess that I should introduce myself my name is Rita Ortiz. Yes that is right I am the baby sister of Letty Ortiz. The man that I have been in love with for a long time well his name is Dominic Toretto, who is the current boyfriend of my sister and the love of her life. When I am at home alone because she is out with Dom I always start thinking 'why me, huh why do I have to be in love with a man that I can never have, why couldn't I find someone else that deserves my love and will love me for who I am.'. But that is just the way that it goes in this family even when we were growing up I was always second best to her. Dad would take her out and let him help her work on the old car I tried it the one day and ended up in the hospital with a broken rib. No one but me ever knew the real reason. Hell if it weren't for me she would have never even met Dom. I am best friends with his sister Mia. But anyways that is enough background for now. Now it is time that I tell you how I made the biggest mistake of my life that took me away from everyone that I love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Let see I was talking about the mistake I made right... hum well on my 21st birthday is when it was. That is the day the ruined everything for me. A day that I wish that I could erase, well maybe I don't but you know what I mean. On my 21st birthday everyone thought that it would be so cool if we all went out and got drunk. By the time that we made it back to the Toretto's household everyone was not in their right mind. It was really late and we all we drunk out of our mind. Letty decided that she was just going to pass out downstairs on the couch that I was supposed to sleep on, so Dom told me that it was okay that I slept in his room and that he would stay with Letty on the couch tonight. He took me up the stairs and lead me to his bedroom that was one area of the house that no one but him and Letty were allowed into. The entire way we were just talking to each other and laughing at the jokes that the other one made, the next thing that I know I am on my back naked on the bed as he joined his body with mine. It was the most mind blowing thing that I can remember. I guess after we finished we just fell asleep next to each other. The next morning I wake up and my entire body just hurt especially down there. You see I always wanted my first time to be with Dom and I now can say that it was and he is not small by any means. I looked around the room to see if he was still there when I heard the water from his shower going I gathered all my clothes in the biggest hurry that I could you see I just wanted out of there I just betrayed my sister and my best friend. I finished pulling on my pants and was just putting on the hells that Mia just told me I HAD to wear. I turned to walk out of his room when that bathroom door opened I turned and looked and saw him standing there in jeans and a white wife beater. I turned and out my hand on the door knob when his hand closed over mine and turned me around so that I was looking at him.

"Rita I think that we should talk." That was the only thing that he said to me, and the only thing that I knew at that time is that this was a conversation that I did not want to have, ever in my life but that I needed to.

"Yeah Dom sure what's up?" I asked him while walking back over to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Look about what happened last night." He started but I held my hand up to cut him off.

"Already forgotten, I won't tell anyone what happened. I know that it was a mistake and that you love Letty a lot. I see it every time that you look at her. We were just two drunk horny people and we took advantage of each other. Now is that all that you needed because this is a very embarrassing conversation and I really just want to leave." I asked him and looked up at him.

"Yeah and thanks Rita for keeping this quiet I know that Letty would be crushed if she found out." Dom told me.

I got up off the bed and went out his door down the stairs and out the door before anyone could ask me what was wrong. I ran and got into my car and just started thinking to myself how could I be that stupid to sleep with my sisters boyfriends I must really be desperate I just hope that this is the one thing the Letty never founds out about she would never trust me again.

A few months later...

A few months went past since I slept with Dom, okay maybe it was just two months but still everything around me started to change not even a few weeks later. Me and Letty no matter what it is on can't get along for the life of us. I was actually thinking about moving out of the house because of the fighting that we are having. Dom now he won't even come around me he always leaves when we are in the same room it makes me think that he told someone about what happened and that it got back to Letty. Mia she is always to busy with Brian and don't have time for me anymore. Vince, Leon and Jessie don't know what is going on but of course they are going to do what Dom and Letty are doing and right now that is ignoring and fighting with me. Now about this Brian character there is something up with him and I know it, I just cant put my finger on it. Oh and one more thing I have been sick to my stomach for the last month and a half, I was just refusing to realize what it could mean. I tried to not be sick when Letty is around but its not like she even cares anyway. You see what I think happened is that Dom couldn't keep what we did a secret from her, he always has to tell her the truth and that is why she won't talk to me. If I could take back everything that me and Dom did that night I would but unfortunately I can't do anything now just sit here and be miserable. I knew that I was going to have to go to the drugstore and pick up the one thing that I never thought that I was going to have to get a pregnancy test. I just dreaded the results of that little thing, that stupid stick could ruin the rest of my life in a few minutes. I sighed and went down the stairs and out the door before Letty could start anything with me, I got into the car that I bought a few weeks ago with the last bit of money that I had so that I could do something on my own seeing how everyone turned their backs on me. I drove down to the drug store that was the farthest from me I was trying to avoid seeing anyone that I knew. I parked my car and went inside the store I stood in front of all the pregnancy test just looking up at them trying to figure out which one to buy when I heard a laugh from behind me, I glanced backwards and saw that it was Mia and Brian. I hurried up and grabbed one of the test I tried to get out of there when I heard a gasp.

"Rita hey how are you?" I heard Mia ask me.

I put the test behind my back so that she wouldn't be able to see it. I am pretty sure that if Letty knows what happened than so does she and I really don't need her brother to know that I might be pregnant by him.

"Hey Mia how are you doing?" I asked her. Not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"I'm good well hey it was great talking to you I will have to tell Dom I ran into you he was asking about you a few days ago." She turned and walked away with Brian.

Once I knew that they were gone I went up to the front and paid for the test I knew that I should have found somewhere else to take the test but I really just wanted to be a the house right now. That way when I find out I already know I am already home so I won't drive in shock or anything. I get home and pull into the drive and see that Letty's car is missing she must have went over to Dom's place, they have been spending more and more time together. It's only just a matter of time before she either a: moves in or b: they get engaged. I went upstairs into the bathroom and read the instructions on the box and sat there just waiting for the results to come back. After a few minutes I picked up the test and looked there on the stupid piece of plastic my fate was sealed the two pink lines telling me that I was indeed pregnant with my sisters boyfriends baby. Damn could my life get any worse right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I just stood there looking down at the stick that I held in my hand just thinking about what I was going to do, 'do I keep the baby, do I get rid of it, do I put it up for adoption' and the hardest question running threw my mind 'do I tell Dom that he is going to be a father'. This entire thing just had me confused I didn't know what to do. I wish that I could talk to Letty about this but I can't because this child that I am carrying is her boyfriends first born child, which is the one thing that she should have giving him not me. Not some girl he just randomly decided to sleep with. I started to think about what I should do, I than finally came up with the answers that I wanted there was no point in me staying here, I mean I can't tell Dom because he won't even talk to me. Letty hates my guts right now, I might as well just leave this place and head somewhere new, somewhere far away when no one would find me unless I wanted to be found. Maybe some place like Rio, me and Letty always talked about going there where we were little well now I need a new life so why not start down there. There is nothing left for me here anymore anyways. I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack up my things I knew that I was going to have to wait until Letty was gone and not going to be around for a while. Wither we hated each other or not the one thing that we were is sisters, so we always tried to stay together, this is something that I knew that I had to do on my own. The more that I started to think about it I knew that I couldn't leave here without telling her goodbye, so I decided that instead of telling her a goodbye I would write her a letter, Dom a letter and Mia a letter that way they knew what was going on and that I was going to be safe I knew that writing these letters would be the hardest thing that I had to do, Dom's being the worst because I was still in love with a man that I could never have I decided that I would start off with the one that wouldn't really hurt me to write and that one is the one that I was going to write to Mia. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the desk and started to write the letter to her.

Dear Mia,

I know that we have been best friends for a really long time, but something happened that I think that you should know me and your brother we had a little fling that was just a one time thing, but it put a strain on everyone that I love so I know that it is time that I just say my goodbyes and leave here by myself to start over and to start new. Me and your brother which you knew even before you read this letter put a strain on us, you never wanted to come and hang out you always made up an excuse that you were busy with work, school or that you had plans with Brian. It hurts so much that I went from being someone that you couldn't live without to someone that you don't even need. Mia that is the one thing that I want you to remember is that no matter what you were always my best friend I just knew that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person because you would try and talk me out of it and this is something that I just have to do to make everyone's life here better. I love you Mia and I know that one day we will meet again but until then goodbye.

Love you girl,

Rita

After I finished that letter I put it in an envelope with Mia's name written on it so that the letters wouldn't get messed up, I then decided that I would write the one to Letty.

Dear Letty,

Letty you were always my rock and support that I needed but somewhere down the line things just changed, you always were the favorite so congratulations Letty you win. You have the man that I love and the life that I always wanted. I just can't sit around here anymore and pretend that everything is okay. I know that you found out about Dom and I, I don't know how you did but you did. Just so you know the only reason that I was keeping it to myself is because I knew that it would change or relationship with each other and you are my sister and I love you. I want to let you know that if I could take back that day I would in a heartbeat, I never ever meant to hurt you the way I did, I know that what I did id unforgivable that is why I am leaving the place to you Letty I don't want it. I'm not going to tell you where I will be because I know you, and you my dear would come and find me and drag my ass back here. This right here what I am doing is something that I need to do on my own I need to be the big girl now and man up to my mistakes and that means leaving here so that everyone will be happy. I know somewhere down the line I might come back up here to see you guys again, who knows maybe even by than I will have a family and maybe you will to. I will always love you Letty because you are my sister and best friend, I just missed you being you. I don't like the person you have become but even more I hate myself for making you into that person, I just hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. But if you don't I will understand. But Letty I am being truthful when I say if I could take back that day I would. You mean more to me than some guy that holds my heart. I love you Letty.

Love your sister,

Rita Ortiz

As I finished up her letter I wiped the tears that fell down my face and onto the paper, I wrote her name on the envelope that it was going into and knew that it was time to work on Dom's letter but what do I tell him.

Dear Dom,

I really don't know what to say to you finding the words for your sister and mine were a lot easier. I guess that I should start with I'm sorry I should have stopped you that night, it is my fault that you cheated on my sister. If I was just stronger or something it would have never happened. But the one thing that I want to ask you is how do you tell the one that you love no. Because that is the one thing that I do Dom, I do love you. You were my knight in shining armor. You were my prince charming, you were everything that I needed Dom but instead of seeing me you saw Letty and once again I was pushed aside. I guess that I just wanted you to know that I was leaving also, and the same thing that I told Letty I would give that night up with us if we could just be normal again. I am tired Dom, I am just tired so I decided that maybe if I remove myself from the group that everything might just go back to normal. I am so sorry that it had to be this way Dom. I hate myself everyday that you guys hate me and maybe one day you will be able to forgive me for breaking the bound that you and Letty had. But than again maybe this will make you guys even stronger. I am still so sorry Dom, and I will always love you. Thanks for that night even if it was just one it meant the world to me, but you and Letty mean more than that to me, please just take care of her she is my only sister Dom and if you hurt her I will hunt you down. Sorry for all the tears on your letter it was just the hardest goodbye that I have to say. I will always love you guys and you will always hold a place in my heart.

Love you all,

Rita Ortiz.

Once I finished up with all the letters I put them on the counter Letty already came home and went off to her bedroom to sleep for the night, I already had my stuff in the car so that it wouldn't wake her me going in and out I went up to her room and looked in.

"Night sister I love you." I kissed her head and covered her up with the blankets before I walked out the door and just drove and drove till I was at the airport the next thing I know I'm on a plane for Rio and there is no turning back now.

Rita's outfit- chapter_one/set?id=108293258


End file.
